


Tord is a horny boy

by Louse



Category: Eddsworld, sinsworld - Fandom
Genre: M/M, tord is trans in this lads, turn away now if for some reason thats a no no for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louse/pseuds/Louse
Summary: literally didn't have a better title lmao have at it





	

**Author's Note:**

> there may be typos.  
> why?  
> it's free and i dont care it served its purpose as a gift for a particular nerd i love dearly  
> HAVE FUN YA NASTIES

Edd looked up from his laptop as he heard footsteps in the hallway, trying to place who’s they were. Tord maybe? Whoever it was was probably on their way to get a drink or something, but it was good to know who was headed to the kitchen. If it had been Matt, Edd would have prepared himself for some kind of shrieking. His attention turned back to his laptop, but only for a second. There was a knock at his bedroom door, before it opened a little.

Well, he was right, they were Tord’s footsteps.

“You busy?” Tord asked, face flushed. He seemed to be peeking round the door, unsure about actually entering.

“Not really. Just watching stupid videos. What’s up?”

Tord’s metal fingers drummed against the door for a second before he responded.

“How’d you feel about, uh, sex right now.”

“I could go for getting you off, if you want?”

Tord nodded, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him. He only had his hoodie on and a pair of boxers, even his socks had been removed. He padded over to the bed while Edd shut his laptop, and reached under the bed. He grinned once he sat back up, holding a wand vibrator in his hand.

Tord nodded, eyeing the wand up. Edd made a mental note that Tord had probably been trying for a while to masturbate. He sat back up against his headboard, waving for Tord to come over.

Tord took his boxers off quickly, before moving to sit between Edd’s legs, resting his back against the other’s chest. Edd nuzzled his cheek against Tords affectionately before speaking up.

“Want me to use my fingers first?”

“Yeah.”

Edd moved the hand that wasn’t holding the wand to press two fingers against Tord’s lips, grinning lopsidedly. “Mind wetting them for me?”

Tord clearly didnt mind at all, considering he almost immediately opened his mouth and started to run his tongue over Edd’s fingers, making sure to properly coat them. Edd could tell Tord was already having a good time, his cheeks were considerably more flushed than they were before, and his eyes were already shut.

Edd withdrew his fingers once he was sure they were wet enough, before getting to work on rubbing slow circles into Tord’s clit. A shaky breath left Tord, his hips lifting gently into the touch, his non-metal hand gripping Edd’s leg, the other the bed sheets. Yeah, Tord had definitely been trying for a while if he was already this sensitive.

Edd nuzzled his lips against Tord’s neck, kissing it softly. He heard Tord moan softly, then felt him tilt his head, so continued on with the kisses, starting to rub a little more insistently with his fingers. He wondered just how long Tord had been trying - what he’d been thinking about. Considering it was Edd he came to, he was probably thinking about something similar to what was happening then.

“You doing alright there?””

Tord nodded in response, gripping Edd’s leg a little tighter.

“You must’ve been trying for a while.” Edd murmured. “You’re always cute when you’re sensitive like this.”

Tord moaned once more, making sure to stifle it.

“I love hearing you, you dont need to be quiet.” Edd kissed Tord’s neck a few more times, before biting gently. Tord whimpered, trying to press his neck into the bite, his body starting to tremble slightly. Edd grinned against Tord’s neck, before biting down harder, satisfied with the way Tord cried his name softly. 

Tord was starting to pant a little, hips rolling against Edd’s fingers. Edd released Tord’s neck, clicking the want vibrator on to its lowest setting.

“Ready?”

“Y-yeah.”

Edd pressed soft kisses to the bitemark he’d left on Tord’s neck, replacing his fingers with the wand, but maintaining the circular movement. Edd looked down at what he was doing, pleased to hear every breathy moan and whimper from Tord. He applied more pressure to Tord’s clit, biting his lip at hearing his name being moaned. 

“You sound cute when you say my name like that - say it again, for me?”

Edd upped the vibration on the wand, moving it in tighter, faster circles. Tord’s back arched, his nails digging into Edd’s leg.

“Fuck - Edd-!”  
“Music to my ears.” Edd murmured, using his other hand to push Tords hoodie up a little and trace shapes on his stomach. “You’re lovely, every part of you is.”

Tord’s moans grew louder, his hips rocking against the wand vibrator desperately. He’d started to drool by then, head rested back against Edd’s shoulder, completely given over to how the wand felt.

Edd clicked the vibrator up one more setting, startled by the response that got him. Tord cried out again - considerably louder, his back arched harshly and he clung to Edd’s leg near for dear life. His entire body tensed up, almost frozen for a few moments. Edd smirked a little, realizing what had happened when he pulled the wand away and it was coated.

Tord lay against him, panting heavily, blissed out beyond belief. Edd nuzzled him affectionately, placing the wand down so he could wrap both arms around the smaller guy.

“I love the fact you’re a squirter Tord.”

“Fuck off.” Tord grumbled, though he didn’t mean it.

“It’s adorable, like you.”

Tord huffed, but accepted the praise, grinning lazily as he was showered with kisses and compliments, eventually falling asleep.

Edd pulled the covers up over Tord’s lap, getting as comfortable as he could, deciding hat maybe a nap would do him some good.


End file.
